It's No Secret
by Cobrilee
Summary: Derek never minds coming home when Stiles is there waiting for him, even if his boyfriend does kind of drive him nuts sometimes. At least he has good taste in music. Part 2 of A Very Sterek Christmas.


**A/N: Okay, so this one is kind of a cheat. The idea came to me a couple weeks ago and it's what started the whole ficlet series idea, but it wasn't actually a Christmas fic so I just kind of threw in a few things to make it set at Christmas. Sue me. It still made me giggle and I wanted to share it.**

Derek groaned as he got out of the SUV and heard the strains of an entirely too familiar song wafting their way down from what he predicted was his loft. _Stiles must be home_ , he mused to himself with a rueful sigh, shaking his head indulgently. On the plus side, at least he was being spared having to listen to "Jingle Bell Rock" and "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" for what he estimated would be, approximately, the billionth time since Thanksgiving.

It didn't take long for him to make it upstairs, tugging his front door open and watching fondly as Stiles danced around the kitchen. His eyes were closed as he sang along softly, his rich tenor floating across the room and wrapping Derek up in its velvety tones. Derek's eyes hungrily tracked the movement of his hips as he swayed through the haunting verse, feeling his blood heat at the slow, tantalizing movements.

Then the music changed and Stiles thrust his foot down, striking a fierce pose as he belted out, "Hello from the other side!" and Derek couldn't help the burst of laughter that broke free, which he quickly squelched with a fit of coughing. Stiles whirled around and his voice broke off mid-note, coloring when he saw the wolf observing him with an amused smirk.

"Derek!" He scrambled for his phone, turning the YouTube video off before Adele could finish lamenting about having called a thousand times. "I didn't think you were going to be back for awhile."

Derek shrugged, sliding his leather jacket off and dropping it over the back of the barstool that Stiles had insisted he needed for entertaining. His deadpan, _Do you really think I entertain?_ face hadn't fazed Stiles and he now owned several pewter-colored stools that surrounded a black marble island in the kitchen area. Reluctantly, he admitted they made the place look a little more inviting. He'd never tell Stiles that, though, or only God knew what he'd end up with next. It was bad enough that he'd taken over the Christmas decorating and there was tinsel and colored lights and little reindeer _everywhere_.

"We couldn't catch the Basilisk's scent," he replied as he slid in behind Stiles and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "Scott suggested we take a breather and regroup later."

"Do you have to?" Stiles sighed, sinking back into his chest. "I'd rather you stay here, safe from the lizard creature's death stare."

Derek's lips ghosted over his temple, nuzzling through the soft hairs and breathing in contentedly. "I'd rather stay here, too," he murmured, his lips curving up wickedly as he added, "especially if you're going to treat me to a private concert."

Stiles made a face as he pulled out of Derek's arms, turning and crossing his own over his chest. "Yuk it up, big guy," he retorted. "Adele is a goddess."

"She's talented," he agreed, reaching up into one of the cupboards for a mug and programming the Keurig. "But it's insane how popular that song is. You can't turn on the radio or go into a store without hearing it."

Stiles cast him a sly grin. "Must be why I heard you singing it in the shower this morning. It just got stuck in your head because you hear it all the time, right?"

Flushing, Derek mumbled something under his breath, and Stiles smirked at him.

"What was that? I don't have wolf hearing like some people," he teased, and Derek shot him an annoyed scowl.

"I said it's catchy," he grudgingly admitted. "I like the music."

Stiles patted him on the arm consolingly. "It's okay, babe. I won't tell anyone you sing pop songs in the shower. Your rep is safe with me."

Derek snorted. "My rep went out the window as soon as I started dating you," he countered, and Stiles gave him a wounded frown. Derek smiled to take the sting away from the caustic words, his expression tender. "And I couldn't give less of a damn."

Beaming, Stiles looped his arms around Derek's neck and pressed a lingering kiss to his full lips, nipping lightly at them before glancing up at the clock. "How much time do you have before you have to meet up with Scott again?" he asked, the barest hint of a suggestion in his voice, and Derek growled.

"More than enough," he answered throatily, tugging Stiles' shirt up and over his arms.

Ducking under Derek's arms, Stiles dropped a quick kiss along his jaw and ran for the bed, singing out, "It's no secret, that the both of us are running out of time," as he went, and Derek sighed, rolling his eyes as he chased after his boyfriend.

Stiles let out a breathless laugh as Derek tackled him onto the bed, which faded into a groan as the older man pinned him to the mattress with long, slow caresses and kisses. "I love you," he murmured, and Derek's lips halted in their path along his collarbone, curving up impishly.

"I know."

Stiles smacked him with a pillow. "You do _not_ get to pull a Han!" he protested, and Derek laughed.

Instead of replying, he covered Stiles' mouth with his own and sighed with pleasure as they melted into each other. _There's such a difference between us, and a million miles._ Words that had described them for far too long, but luckily for the both of them, now couldn't be further from the truth.


End file.
